Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spatial null creation using a Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) (M-MIMO) antenna array.
Background Art
In a Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (M-MIMO) communication system, a transmitter, such as a base station, is equipped with a very large number of transmit antennas (e.g., 32, 64, or 100) that can be used simultaneously for transmission to one or more receivers, such as a user equipment (UE).
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.